


Tomorrow is uncertain

by Toocool2btrue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt, Mystery, Plot Twist, Rainforest, Sad, bittersweet memories, breakup?, flirty robot, pidgance, plance, plangst, uncertainity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toocool2btrue/pseuds/Toocool2btrue
Summary: Much to his misfortune though, Katie's mind was running on the opposite track. She stared back at those bright blue eyes which were staring at her with a look full adoration. A few months back she used to desperately hope that those eyes might accidentally look her way and only a week earlier the same look would have made her kiss him till they both would have been dizzy but now... it only made her recoil in guilt."Lance, we need to talk" she shakily stated, pulling away from his grasp. Lance's brows furrowed in concern, "Is everything alright?" he finally asked.
Relationships: Katie and James, Katie and her family, Katie/Lance, Lance and his family
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Tomorrow is uncertain

"How has my lovely girlfriend been?" Lance questioned, kissing the top of her head. Katie smiled weakly in response, closing the door of her apartment.

Lance sauntered in the living room, shrugging off his jacket. "I am surprised you want us to have dinner at your place tonight. Any special occasion?" he questioned, following her into the kitchen.

"It's an important one" She mumbled, handing him the plates. Lance hummed in response, setting the table. Pidge's grip on the pan tightened hearing Lance cheerfully whistle as he moved around her kitchen. It had only been a few months and yet he was so familiar with her place and perfectly knew where everything was. 

"I am sorry I was in a rush at the airport but how was your trip? I hope everything went smoothly at the wedding?" She asked.

Lance nodded smiling to himself, "The wedding went great. The hug you gave me at the airport totally made up for you leaving early. Honestly speaking I was a bit surprised, I had never seen you so affectionate before. Absence truly makes the heart fonder" he teased, lightly flicking her nose.

Katie affectionately rolled her eyes at him trying to maintain the false sense of security that was making her throat tighten with guilt.

"Anyway, I am so glad to be finally back. I know I was only gone for a week but I missed you so much" he confessed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You missed me too right?" he questioned.

Katie nodded, "Of course I did" she answered sincerely but her heart raced on remembering the events that had taken place in his absence.

"Then why didn't you call me?" Lance pouted, tightening his grip on her. Katie nervously chuckled in response, "I didn't want to disturb your time with your family"

"That's ridiculous! you know that I can never be disturbed by you. On the contrary after all the stories I told my family about us, they really want to meet you. My mom especially and I know it's a bit too early to meet the family but you wouldn't mind a video call, would you?" he asked shyly.

Lance's blue eyes keenly observed hers, hoping that she would agree. He knew some might consider it too soon, heck he might have thought so too before but with Pidge it somehow made perfect sense. The way Katie made him feel was so different from what he had ever felt in his past relationships, he shouldn't be saying such things so soon but the truth was that he had fallen madly in love with her and desperately prayed that Katie felt the same way as well.

Much to his misfortune though, Katie's mind was running on the opposite track. She stared back at those bright blue eyes which were staring at her with a look full adoration. A few months back she used to desperately hope that those eyes might accidentally look her way and only a week earlier the same look would have made her kiss him till they both would have been dizzy but now.. it only made her recoil in guilt.

"Lance, we need to talk" she shakily stated, pulling away from his grasp. Lance's brows furrowed in concern, "Is everything alright?" he finally asked.

"No" she replied, shaking her head. Everything was the opposite of being alright and she couldn't pretend any longer. "Nothing is fine" she repeated, slightly shaking.

"What happened?" Lance questioned, reaching out to her but Katie pulled away yet again. "My-my...ex boyfriend just moved back into town and he called me... saying that he wants to give our relationship another try" she answered.

"Oh" Lance mumbled, falling silent. After a moment or two of deadly silence, he looked at her with a small smile on his face, "Does this mean I have a little competition?" He joked, trying to keep a light atmosphere when in reality his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"There isn't any competition" Katie stated confidently, forcing a small smile on her face to which Lance sighed in relief, his wildly beating heart relaxed a bit. He reached over and hugged her tightly,"Thank god! for a moment I thought-"

"I choose him" she stated, her eyes becoming glassy as tears threatened to fall. She could feel Lance's arms go limp around her the moment she uttered those words. After a second he pulled away from her.

"What?" he whispered, his face crumpling and the pain evident in his voice. Katie stubbornly sniffed back her tears, "Isn't it the logical thing to do? We have known each other for only a few months but him and I have a long history together"

"But what about us?" Lance questioned, cupping her cheeks. He couldn't believe his ears, Katie was leaving him for someone else but how could she? He had seen that in her eyes, he had felt that every time they had kissed, it simply couldn't be so easily disposable. 

"You will soon forget about me. It's not a big deal" she tried to assure but even she couldn't lie that well for tears had now started to trail down her red face.

"No! no! I can't forget about you!" he shouted, wildly shaking his head. "Katie..listen..to me 

I love you Katie. I swear I love you so much. Please believe me!" he pleaded as tears now threatened to fall from his eyes as well.

"Please don't be so hasty in your decision. I promise to love you and take care of you. Give me another chance..." he requested, planting desperate kisses on her tear stained face.

Katie closed her eyes shaking her head, "I am sorry but I have already decided" she choked through her tears. She prayed that Lance would say something, perhaps shout hurtful things at her to ease the guilt that was eating her heart but he did no such thing. Instead he moved away from her, taking a seat at the kitchen table for his legs failed to support him any longer.

He covered his face with his hands, weeping silently. "I can't believe this.." he mumbled to himself. "Everything was going so perfectly, we were so happy together. How did this suddenly happen?" He asked, finally looking up to face her again.

The sight of his bloodshot eyes was too painful for her to look so she quickly turned her gaze away. 

"Life is.. unfair" she simply replied, trying to sniff back another fresh batch of tears.

Lance's heart melted at the sight of her crying, "Katie? Are you sure you want to end our relationship?" he asked, her tears although painful gave him hope and reassurance that she surely felt something for him as well.

Katie briefly glanced back at him, she seemed more uncertain than before and Lance wondered if she was reconsidering her decision but before she could say anything the doorbell rang.

The moment between them got lost as Katie rushed towards the door, hastily wiping away her tears. 

"James?" she called out in surprise,opening the door.

"Hey! I got the rep-what happened?" James questioned in a concerned manner as he stepped inside the apartment. He carefully inspected her bright red face which was stained by tears. "Were you crying?" He softly whispered, reaching out to comfort her. 

"So... this must be him" a cold voice called out from the kitchen. Katie and James turned around to face the third person present in the apartment. Lance walked towards them, crossing his arms against his chest as he inspected James with fury in his usually cool blue eyes. 

He then turned towards Katie, who meekly nodded and slightly shifted closer to the other man to confirm his suspicions. The hurt that was stabbing at this heart was replaced with hot anger, and the other man flinched in surprise as he threateningly raised his fist towards him but stopped midway when he saw the fear rise in Katie's amber eyes. Those were the same amber eyes, he had been thinking about during the entire time he had been away. Lance wanted to laugh at the irony, how he thought the unbearable distance between them was merely for a few days when in reality it was only the beginning.

Lance decided to leave before in a fit of fury he might do something that he will end up regretting and so he stormed banging the door shut behind him. James and Katie jumped at the loud sound and then finally the brunette man questionably turned towards his friend.

"Katie mind telling me what just happened?" James questioned, guiding his shivering friend back to the couch.Katie inhaled sharply, her eyes fell on Lance's jacket that was still lying on her couch. She grabbed the jacket, hugging it tightly.

"I told him.. " She replied. James's eyes widened in surprise,"Did you really tell him that your-"

"No. I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. I told him that I wanted to get back with my ex boyfriend.." Katie sniffed, her grip tightening around the jacket.

"He...begged me to give him another chance and I denied him every time. Where did I ever get the strength to do so?" she whispered, as hot tears emerged from her eyes.

"Katie..what did you achieve from breaking both of your hearts like that?" James whispered softly, handing her a handful of tissues. 

He took a seat beside her, not finding the courage to face his heartbroken friend so James chose to stare at the ground. "You should have listened to me. You should have told him the truth. From what I have heard about him and what I have seen today. He loves you and has a right to know" he argued.

Katie's bloodshot eyes dangerously turned towards him, "I told you this before and I am telling you again. I don't want him to be burdened by my illness, I don't want to leave him emotionally scarred and lost after my..my.." her voice quivered at the mere thought.

"Don't talk like that!" James hissed in response startling Katie. 

"I showed your reports to my seniors. They say there still might be a chance. There are a few treatments. We can take a risk can't we?

Please I am not asking you this as your doctor but as your friend. Have a little hope.." he urged desperately.

"It's about time you tell your family and Lance. I know Nadia is quite a crowd but you still need more than two people during this time. Be strong, this terrible time will pass and then everything will be alright" he tried to assure rubbing her back in comfort.

"You will be healthy again. Then you can live a long life with Lance by your side. You can even..uh..have that beach wedding you once considered since he loves the ocean so much and when you have kids, I will babysit them whenever you want and tell them stories about how crazy their mum is. Just promise me you will regularly have those medical check ups that I always used to nag you about"

"James.." she mumbled, smiling to herself.

"Hmm" he hummed in response not quite looking her in the eye as he distractedly played with the buttons of his coat sleeve.

"You have always been a terrible liar" she stated to which James sniffed, quickly wiping the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry" he whispered, bowing his head down in guilt. Those two words didn't need any further explanation, Katie's worst fear had been confirmed. There was nothing no one could do anymore, her days on earth had been numbered but no new tears fell on the realization it seemed like her heart had finally accepted the cruel fate that had been thrusted upon her merely a few days back.

But how would she break this news to her parents? How will they ever learn to accept that their daughter will slowly die in front of their eyes? How would Matt react? He had finally gotten the opportunity to pursue the research he had been struggling for since the beginning of his career. Would he leave his research in Germany and come back home for her?

A thousand questions swarmed Katie's mind till her eyes fell back on the jacket she was still tightly clutching onto. Lance often jokingly referred to it as his lucky jacket because it was the one he was wearing when they had first met. Katie's heart mercilessly twisted, Lance would never get to know that if this situation hadn't occurred, she would have blindly chosen him every time over anyone. He would never know how much she truly loved him and even though it broke her heart to lose him at such a crucial time. She knew it was better this way, Lance was hurt and he might hate her for the rest of his life but it would be still easier for him to move on.

 _And_ _perhaps_ , Katie slightly shuddered at the thought. _When her time comes, he might find someone else by then. Someone who might love him the way he should be loved, someone who can stay by him and although it brought her pain now. She would find comfort knowing he wouldn't be alone._

"A penny for your thoughts?" James cautiously asked, trying to dispel the eerie silence that had filled the atmosphere. Katie sniffed, rubbing her red nose with a tissue. Her eyes were still misty as she stared at the wall that was covered with pictures from various stages of her life, it was a gift from Matt when she first moved in this apartment.

She slowly rose up and observed each picture, the most recent ones consisted of not only her but Lance as well. Her hand hovered over the one taken at Lance's 27 birthday and her heart ached knowing it was the first and last birthday she would get to celebrate with him. Katie closed her eyes as memories resurfaced in her mind. 

**_Flashback_ **

_"Did you enjoy it?" Katie asked shyly, Lance looked at her with a surprised look on his face before chuckling. "Of course I liked it!" he confirmed, kissing the top of her nose._

_"Why would you even ask that?" he wondered, wrapping an arm around her. Katie laughed nervously, pushing an auburn strand behind her ear._

_"Sorry.. it's just that I have never really thrown a surprise party or any kind of party before so I was worried that my lack of experience might show. I know you might have had better parties than this but I quite relieved you enjoyed" she confessed to which Lance smiled affectionately at her, his heart was practically bursting with joy and it was becoming harder to contain his grin that might make him resemble a physcopath._

_"I take back my statement" he stated suddenly causing Katie to stop walking. She blinked at her and boyfriend in surprise before he continued,_

_"I didn't just like the party. It was the best birthday party I ever had!" he cheered loudly._

_Katie giggled at his enthusiasm, "But you know..I now kinda regret not asking for another party like this in my birthday wish" Lance pouted. Katie's brows rose up slightly in curiosity._

_"So what did you ask for?" she asked to which Lance shook his head, "I can't tell you or it won't come true"_

_Katie rolled her eyes at his silliness, "Oh come on..." she insisted, her curiosity growing but Lance stubbornly shook his head yet again, "Sorry but I can't risk it"_

_Katie pouted, crossing her arms against her chest. "You are just now teasing me aren't you?" she questioned to which Lance chuckled._

_"No I was quite serious but since I don't want to see the pout on my beautiful girlfriend's face. I'll tell you" he agreed finally and Katie's face lit up._

_Lance inhaled, nervously glancing at her before continuing with a more sober tone than before,_

_"I wished that when I celebrate my next birthday...I still.. I still have you by my side" he whispered leaving Katie's mouth wide open in surprise._

_"You'll be here with me, won't you?" he asked, grasping her smaller hands into his. Katie smiled in response, tugging him towards her for a kiss. As they pulled apart, Katie still holding onto Lance finally answered his question._

_"Of course.."_

**_End of the flashback_ **

When Katie opened her eyes yet again, fresh hot tears threatened to fall but she quickly wiped them. She longingly glanced back at the picture for the last time before leaning against the wall.

"I wish..tomorrow never comes"

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the plangst but I couldnt control my brain. I hope you liked this 3 am disaster. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
